


Just the Usual

by Alecvm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien is still a model, F/F, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Other, adrien has a black cat though named chat, coffee shop AU, everyone has a crush on marinette tbh, luka is the barista, luka mr.steal your girl, marinette is a fashion designer!!, marinette is just really chill with ladybugs, nathaniel has a little crush on marinette, no superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Adrien walks into a small quiet cafe called Cafe Blanc just planning to get some coffee to wake him up but in the ends get much more.Marinette is a regular there as she enjoyed the quiet peacefulness and she just might have a little crush on the barista.Luka is working for his mother at Cafe Blanc with his sister and quickly learns all the customer's names(and especially Marinette) but one day a new boy decides to walk in.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was late, tired, and just a big mess in particular. It was not easy being a model and especially not easy having a broken alarm clock. So, of course, he could either hurry up and just get straight to the photo shoot or he could go get some coffee. And of course, he chose the coffee route. He was also giving the people a big help by getting his coffee or in no way would he be able to stay awake during shooting. However, weaving around Paris being a famous model was not an easy or safe idea. So he would have to pass on the cafe's packed with people even though it would just be so easy to get the coffee from those places. So he continued to drive along before finally getting into a quieter part of the city where small shops lined the streets. Finally, he spotted a dainty cafe called Cafe Blanc hidden away. Quickly he found a place to park before putting on his shades hoping that nobody would be watching him. 

\---

Marinette stretched wishing the day could be done already. She had been working on this one piece for days now and if she was being honest it felt like it was never-ending. Groaning some more she finished up a few more stitches before setting it off too the side getting up and checking her watch. It was already ten meaning she had once again stayed up for about six hours. She knew that she should really get some sleep but really it didn't sound that appealing so she decided for the next best thing. Coffee and hopefully if she was lucky she could see Luka again. To clarify she does not have a crush on Luka...she just likes his face a lot and thinks he is cute. 

\---

Luka woke up early like usual opening up the shop. Juleka had already left to hang out with her girlfriend leaving him all alone. He was pretty used to just working the Cafe by himself though and so any little change can mess him up. He waited for the usual customers walking in their usual pattern. Always the same people at the same time walking in making it easy for him to prepare the coffee a little bit early for them. Even though they were small there was still a good amount of money pouring in. Of course not enough to support the whole family since his mom had to get another job but it was good enough. As the day went by he kept on checking the clock waiting for that special time where she came in. He knew that it was bad to have a favorite customer but damn Marinette was pretty. So when he heard the door open and the bell rang he quickly look up excited. But upon looking up he was faced with a boy who he didn't recognize. 


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on all of the chapters will be from other character perspectives!! I just wanted the first chapter to just give a little hint on what will be happening. So the names of the chapters will be of whose perspective will be in.

I did not particularly like the busy hour in the morning in Paris. Always people so grumpy as they just wanted their morning coffee, kids hurrying to school, people trying to get to work, and the worst, of course, Chloe Bourgeois deciding to ruin every second of my day. It was literally almost like she was waiting outside of my house to start pestering me. And like any other day right when I walked out I ran into her. 

"Oh, Hi Chloe," I said trying my best to at least act nice. 

At first, she pretended to not notice me as she took a few more selfies before finally looking over and giving me that horrid smile.

"Hello, Marinette. My daddy bought me tickets to the Art Museum Banquette and I need a new dress," She explained acting like I knew what exactly she wanted. "So, I need it in five weeks and I will be back to get it. Of course, my daddy will be paying for everything so don't worry about the expenses, just worry about how pretty this dress will be."  

I opened my mouth to protest against her saying that five weeks would not be enough time for me to make her a new dress but already she was gone calling up Sabrina probably to go shopping. Sighing I went back into my apartment and grabbed my sketchbook deciding that my nice morning coffee will have to be a stressful coffee morning. 


	3. Adrien

I walked into the small cafe and luckily for me, nobody seemed to be wanting some morning coffee here. Except when I had made awkward eye contact with the barista his face turned sad before he went back into a fake smile welcoming me in. Gotta say I felt rather bad since the poor guy must have just wanted a calm morning.

"Welcome to Cafe Blanc! What can I get you today?" The guy asked as I walked up. 

I looked at the drinks and foods options before finally deciding to get something that was a minimal effort for him. "Just a black coffee and a croissant please." 

As he was preparing my coffee, however, I heard the front door open again the bell chiming signaling to us that a new customer had arrived. Glancing over I saw a girl who I felt like I've seen before but yet at the same time the memory was distant. She had dark blue hair slightly curled around her shoulders with matching piercing blue eyes. 

"Good morning Marinette!" The barista said as he turned around. 

Marinette slightly blushed at this before answering back. "Hey, Luka!" 

It seemed like the two shared a psychic connection as I stood in between them awkwardly. I was glad when Luka was done with my coffee as I quickly tipped him and went to sit down deciding it would be okay to stay a little bit more. 


	4. Luka

I could feel a blush creeping up my face as Marinette said hi to me like her usual cheerful self. Except I had to keep my composer as I was still serving the customer. I'm pretty sure he is the pretty boy model Agreste but hell like I cared. So quickly I handed over his coffee and croissant not wanting it to be awkward for the boy and also I didn't want to have a sassy rich boy whining in the cafe when Mari was standing right in front of me. I could hear the boy say a quick thanks before he went over to a small table at the window. 

Finally, Mari walked up to me giving me her award-winning smile. "Hey, Luka. Juleka already left you for Rose?" 

I laughed softly nodding," Yeah like normal. Anyway, I see that you have your sketchbook with you. Do you have a client?" 

"Yeah. Miss little too-good-for-you Chloe Bourgeois decided that it would be okay to tell me that she wanted a new dress in five weeks precisely," Mari explained sighing loudly. 

I nodded in sadness with her as I understood how hard it was for Mari to have to think of and create a piece in such a short time period. Especially for Chloe since nothing seemed to be good enough for that girl. 

"Well, I know that whatever you make will be wonderful since its going to be your own design," I blurted out before I could realize what I was saying. 

I guess it was worth it though as she blushed getting all flustered suddenly. It was cute seeing her blush as her freckles always seemed to pop out more and she always adverted her eyes looking away at something else. Giggling softly I finally asked her what she wanted today.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just the usual and I think I'll also have some cheesecake." 

"Good choice. I heard that a _certain famous_ bakery in Paris made that cheesecake." I said winking at her. 

She only rolled her eyes at me but giggled along with my little joke with her. How could I not tease her when all of our baked goods came from her parent's bakery? I am pretty sure we still stay in business just because of the baked goods anyway so god damn I'm lucky to know Marinette. 

"Okay, here you go Marinette," I say handing over her coffee and plate of cheesecake. "Also you don't have to pay for the cheesecake." 

Mari glared down at me as she handed over a crisp twenty-dollar bill. Way more then she needed to give me but before I could protest she was already walking away to sit down. Man, she was stubborn but I guess its part of her charm. 


End file.
